A conventional camera, which can display image data as a histogram, mainly displays entire image data as a histogram. In the histogram of the entire image data, luminance, R, G, and B data are independently calculated and displayed.
The displayed histogram of the entire image data in the aforementioned camera is used to fetch a largest possible number of kinds of information, e.g., a principal object within a narrow latitude.
However, the aforementioned camera that can display the histogram of the entire image data does not have a function of calculating the histogram of only a specific range of image data independently from that of the entire image data to obtain an appropriate exposure value, and a function of displaying the calculation result as a histogram.